


Students A and B go to an Amusement Park

by Nhitori



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhitori/pseuds/Nhitori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	Students A and B go to an Amusement Park

“Hey, Kamiya?” Tatsuya’s familiar voice rang through the phone the moment his close friend picked up.

“Yeah?” He responded simply, “I’m already on my way to the park, if that’s what you’re wondering. Or… Are you cancelling?” He didn’t have any sort of accusation in his tone, sounding merely concerned.

“No, no, course I’m not cancelling! But… Sakazaki and Tsukishima both bailed, so it’s just gonna be the two of us. Hey, just like old times, right?” The old times that Tatsuya was referring to really weren’t that old; they’d only met Yuuya Sakazaki in their first year of high school, and had never actually met Mayu Tsukishima in person before.

“Yeah, that’s fine. You don’t have to convince me,” He said into the phone, only confused, “Why do you sound so nervous?”

“Well I mean, you and Tsukishima were the ones who thought we should all meet up and hang out so I was worried you wouldn’t want to do it anymore, after she texted me saying that she couldn’t make it. Something about an event starting earlier than she thought it would? And Sakazaki didn’t even give a reason, just said he had to go do something…”

“Yeah no, why would I care? As long as I’m not stuck going by myself it’s really no big deal anyway.” Kamiya shrugged, “I can’t hear you too well on the bus though, so I’m gonna hang up! See you soon?”

“Right on,” Tatsuya responded, then Kamiya heard the tone of a phone being hung up before he got the opportunity to do it himself. No goodbye, but then, Tatsuya was never really one to go for anything that could be perceived as sappy, and hardly considered phone conversations to be the same as real conversations… in any case, Kamiya was just relieved that he wasn’t going to be stuck at the amusement park alone until the next bus back home rolled around. That may have been a benefit to agreeing to let his parents drive him, but he preferred taking public transportation when he got the chance. Better for the environment? Sure.

The four of them, now down to two, had all agreed to meet right near the entrance, just inside the park. Mayu’s idea, and perhaps it was a ploy to guarantee that they each bought their own ticket, or at least that she wouldn’t have to pay for anybody’s but her own. She had no expenses, as she still lived with her rather doting parents, but she certainly _considered_ mobile gaming to be an expense. Kamiya didn’t have a problem paying his own ticket, of course, but he still thought it was a little bit selfish of her to value something like that over spending time with her friends…

Ah, regardless, as soon as he got off of the bus he got in line, bought his ticket, then sat down on a bench just inside the park to wait for Tatsuya. He expected to wait for quite a while, actually, but ended up only sitting there for about ten minutes before he saw his friend approaching, and stood up to greet him, “Hey Tatsuya.”

“Kamiya, dude. Think you could go ahead and pay for food today, if we get snacks?” Tatsuya asked, and though Kamiya sighed, he nodded, “Thanks! I’ll get it next time, right? It’s just that my dealer’s going out of town for a few weeks so I had to stock up ahead of time.”

“Listen, Tatsuya, you know I’m not going to _lecture_ you about this, but it’s probably best if you keep quiet in public spaces? For your own good, really?” Kamiya said hesitantly.

“Ah, chill out. It’s not like anybody would care!”

“If you say so…”


End file.
